


Ring Pop

by treegyu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, kinda short, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treegyu/pseuds/treegyu
Summary: Jongin asks Sehun out and does a cute gesture after he accepts.





	Ring Pop

Jongin looked around the almost empty practice room. The only people there besides him were Sehun and Baekhyun, where gathering their things so they can head back to the dorms and rest for the night. Jongin usually stayed a little longer to practice his dancing more. Tonight he planned to do the same, but first, he needed to talk to Sehun about something. He'd been thinking about it for a long time, and he knew he wanted to do this. He had loved Sehun for a very long time but tried his best to keep that to himself, scared Sehun might not feel the same way. Jongin of course, knew asking him or even confessing to him risked being rejected, but he knew Sehun and him were close enough that Sehun would still be his friend. Jongin smiled to himself at the thought of Sehun being his. After he watched Baekhuyn leave the practice room to head back to the dorms, he looked over at Sehun, who was making sure he got everything. He slowly walked over to him. 

"Hey um, Sehun?" Jongin asked, the nervousness he's obviously trying to hide making itself known in his voice.

Sehun looked up at the older one. He smiled softly. He admired Jongin's beautifully tan skin, his eyes that anyone could stare at for eternity, and his beautiful plump lips. He loved Jongin, and not just for his appearance. Jongin was such a caring and gentle person, and Sehun adored that. 

"Yeah?" Sehun replied.

"Can I ask you something before you leave?" 

"Yeah, of course. What is it?"

Jongin could feel his heart beginning to pound in his chest. He wanted to tell Sehun how he felt so desperately, but he wasn't sure if he could. He took a deep breath before looking into the younger one's eyes.

"Sehun, we're really close, and we've known each other for quite some time. I've been wanting to tell you this for months. Sehun, I like you very much. And I mean that as in... I like you more than a friend, however if you do not feel the same way, I completely understand."

Sehun smiled widely and kissed Jongin's cheek softly. 

"I like you too hyung, I was just too scared to say anything."

Jongin smiled, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink as he didn't expect the Maknae to like him the same way. He gently grabbed Sehun's hand.

"Why were you scared?"

"I was scared I would make things awkward between us."

"You couldn't do that, Sehun."

The two smiled and looked at each other for a bit before Jongin closed his eyes and slowly leaned in to give the Maknae's lips a gentle kiss. Sehun closed his eyes and kissed Jongin back, wrapping his arms around the older one's neck. Jongin wrapped his arms around Sehun's waist. Jongin deepened the kiss, gently lifting up Sehun's shirt a bit, and Sehun began blushing but tangled his fingers in Jongin's hair. After a bit, Jongin pulled away with a smile.

"I got something for you." Jongin whispered in Sehun's ear.

Sehun happily jumped up and down as he watched Jongin go into his bag for something. When he pulled out a ring pop, he took it out of the wrapper, walking over to Sehun. He gently grabbed Sehun's hand and slipped the ring pop on his ring finger.

"I know it's not the best but, I'll get you an even better ring one day." Jongin said with a smile.

"You're a dork." Sehun said giggling.

"Your dork.~"

Jongin smiled widely before kissing Sehun one last time before they parted their separate ways.


End file.
